Problem Jeffa
Proszę o poprawianie błędów w miarę możliwości... ~~Bloodymushroom :D Wstałem rano i rozciągnąłem się ospale. Przetarłem zlepione snem oczy i ruszyłem schodami w dół, aż do łazienki, by tam zrobić... Różne ciekawe rzeczy. Gdy zakończyła się moja łazienkowa sesja, poszedłem do pokoju gdzie ubrałem się w coś co nie przypominało piżamy w kupy i znów zszedłem schodami, aby wypić nieco herbatki i zjeść porządne śniadanie... Już miałem wyjść do szkoły, ale odruchowo spojrzałem na komputer w rogu, a moje wyczulone zmysły dały o sobie znać... - Jest sobota! - wykrzyczałem rzucając plecakiem o ścianę. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że położyłem się na dywanie i tańczyłem robaka. Wreszcie opanowałem emocje. Mój umysł znów funkcjonował normalnie i poczułem niewagatelną chęć pobycia trochę z dziewczyną... W końcu wolna chata, to można robić co się chce. Czekałem na kanapie ubrany w dżinsowe spodnie i białą bluzę z kapturem... Doczekałem się, ale nie mojej dziewczyny. Zamiast niej do mojego domu wparował Jeff the Killer, który miotał się po mojej chałupie jak opętany falując rękami w górze... Podbiegłem do niego jak ninja i sprzedałem mu błyskawicznegi plaskacza w biały policzek, za niecałe dwa złote. Gdy uspokoił się, usiedliśmy na kanapie i opowiedział mi o swoim problemie... - Stary! Jane jest świrnięta! - oświadczył. - Eee... A ona nie chce cię czasem zabić? - zapytałem zmieszany tą sytuacją. - Tak, ale obczaj to... - rzekł pokierowując moją i swoją głową w stronę sufitu... Wtedy obraz zaczął falować i uruchomiło się wspomnienie z wczoraj... Byli w nim Jeff i Jane. Stali naprzeciw siebie z wrogimi minami i wyciągniętymi nożami. Jane podbiegła do Jeffa i dźgnęła go w brzuch. Nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Parsknął tylko... - To za mało, żeby mnie pokonać - Po tych słowach Jane złapała go za włosy i momentalnie pocałowała w policzek. Jeff padł na ziemię, a Jane uciekła w pośpiechu. Koniec wspomnienia - By kontynuować wrzuć dwadzieścia groszy. Niestety nie miałem przy sobie kasy..., tylko te dwa złote które dał mi Jeff za plaskacza. - Jeff, albo ona cię w jakimś stopniu lubi, albo to jej nowy system obrony przed tobą - powiedziałem, po czym zaśmiałem się lekko. - Ej! To nie jest zabawne! - krzyknął Jeff z rozzłoszczoną miną. - Dobra... Może spotkaj się z nią, wtedy sobie to wyjaśnicie... - zaproponowałem. - Może... A może zje moje serce jak spaghetti! - wykrzyczał białoskóry wyraźnie zmartwiony. - Nie zje... - uspokoiłem go. - Dobra - przytaknął i obaj poszedliśmy na miasto szukać jego "dziewczyny". Po dwóch godzinach szukania, udało nam się znaleźć klub w którym występowała. Aha i nie pytajcie jak Jeff przechadzał się po ulicach niezauważenie, bo sam tego nie wiem. Tak czy siak..., rozkazałem Jeffowi obstawiać tyły, więc został przy drzwiach pilnując wyjścia. Okazało się, że Jane pracuje jako śpiewaczka... Podszedłem do niej i przerwałem show zaciągając ją za kulisy. - Co to miało być? - zapytałem. - Co, co? - Pocałowałaś Jeffa... - Przez przypadek! - zarzekła się Jane. - Tak, już to widzę. Przez przypadek złapałaś go za czuprynę i złożyłaś pocałunek na jego poliku... - oświadczyłem sarkastycznie. - No dobra. opowiem ci co się stało... Niecałe dwa miesiące temu zagrałam w grę. Udało mi się ją wygrać i pokonałam tę lalkę z dziwnymi policzkami - Jigsaw`a. A nie..., czekaj! To inna historia! O mam! Słuchaj... To była zimna noc..., na horyzoncie widać było odlatujące ptaki. Zauważyłam Jeffa wkradającego się do jakiegoś domu... Ale nie to było najstraszniejsze. Cóż, on jest moim rywalem i chcę go wypatroszyć, ale nikt nie zasługuję na taką śmierć jakiej on mógł sobie przysporzyć. Chciał wkraść się do domu pajęczaków... To bezlitosne bestie. Pająki o cholernych rozmiarach... Powstrzymałam go, stawając z nim do walki... A jedynym sposobem było ogłuszenie go. Całus - To było pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy... - Teraz znasz całą historię... - oświadczyła Jane. - Tak... No nic. Czas się zbierać - rzekłem machając jej ręką na pożegnanie. Dotarłem do nieświadomego niczego Jeffa... Opowiedziałem mu całą historię, jak było... Jego oczy mieniły się a on sam złożył ręce i wyszczerzył gały... - Czyli Jane mnie trochę lubi? - powiedział z nutką nadziei w głosie. - Tak jest chłopie. Tak jest... - odrzekłem mu z sarkastyczną miną. - Chodźmy na herbatę, co? - zapytałem po chwili. - Dobra! Jak chcesz... - odpowiedział z wyraźnie szczęśliwą miną. Tak oto Jeff dostał padaczki... Ah... Nie ta historia. *Eghem... Tak oto Jeff i ja poszliśmy na herbatkę po wyjaśnionej sprawie z Jane... Kategoria:Galfrydy